Generally, two dissimilar materials may be joined using a mechanical fastener such as a screw, rivet, bolt, or other known mechanical fastener. Additionally, such dissimilar materials may be joined together using adhesives or bonding agents to attach the two components together. Such adhesives and mechanical fasteners often require complicated and cost intensive assembly operations.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved mechanical coupling of dissimilar parts that is cost effective and reduces the use of labor intensive manufacturing techniques such as adhesive bonding and mechanical attachments such as screws or rivets. There is also a need in the art for an improved mechanical coupling assembly that allows for weight reduction, performance improvement, as well as improved structural properties when joining two dissimilar components. There is a further need in the art for an improved method and mechanical coupling assembly that utilizes an over-molding or comolding technique joining two dissimilar parts to meet a desired performance and loading characteristic.